


STOP

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Volcano (화산) [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: it's been a long time since i last updated, so here is multiple chapters I'm releasing at once as a compensation! hmu my twt @thoseoldhotguys, let's be moots <333
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: Volcano (화산) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744432
Kudos: 16





	STOP

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since i last updated, so here is multiple chapters I'm releasing at once as a compensation! hmu my twt @thoseoldhotguys, let's be moots <333

San woke up with the feeling of sweats trailing down from his sideburns to his chin, heavy breath intakes and everything around him enveloped in dead silence, and eyes seeing none but the darkness. He quickly scrambled his hands all over the small table near him, accidentally pushing some stuff to the floor-- _shit,_ he cursed. He hears his heartbeat getting louder, getting close to his eardrums as if it's going to jump out any minute now.

He sighed in relief when his cat-shaped lamp flickered on, the room is filled with the dim light. He tries to breathe properly, a therapeutical video he watched before to steady his own breathing whenever he's anxious made an appearance in his head. Finally feeling better than earlier, he pushed his slightly slick bangs to the back, damp and sticking to his skin from the sweat. He looked up to his warm coloured ceiling, drinking in the silence of living alone, temporarily, in the dorm since his best friend decided to go back home for personal reasons.

He reassures San that it's nothing big, just that he's visiting his family.

He looks over to his right, seeing the familiar cactus in a pastel yellow pot with doodled stars at the windowpane--then looks over to his left and starts gazing at the phone on the table. _Should I call him?_ San thought to himself, but he shook his head, thinking he would disturb Seonghwa and it's already so late at night that he's probably sleeping. He doesn't want to worry him when he's finally having a good rest after a hectic week.

San continued staring at his phone, slowly raising his legs to and moves out of the duvet to sit at the side; contemplating, with his face twisting in different expressions as he holds his phone in his hands, looking over at the cactus.

"I'm just gonna play some games on my laptop--"

He nodded, standing up after deciding not to bother his ethereal lover until his phone rang. San almost dropped his gadget out of surprise, his eyes staring at the familiar name floating on the screen.

**Mars☆**

He picked up the call after a nervous gulp, trains of thoughts coming through fast inside his head, one after another as to why his boyfriend called him at 4 in the morning.

"H-Hello?"

"Sannie? Did I wake you up?"

His heartbeat paced at hearing his gentle voice through the smartphone, so clear yet so far.

"N-No, I just woke up"

San slowly starts to sit back down on his bed, pulling his sleeves to cover his hands anxiously.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about me though! I'll try to--"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"H-Huh?"

San blinked for a few times, his mouth slightly agape before he closed them back, confused.

"Take a shower first okay? I bet it's uncomfortable with the sweating and all. I'll see you soon sweetheart"

San heard rustling noises and thumping sounds in the background at the other's line.

"O-Okay"

He blushed at the nickname, pursing his lips and his fingers curled shyly, silently cursing the Heavens for Seonghwa's attractive voice is making it twice worse for him. The male at the other end of the line chuckled in reply before hanging up the call to get ready.

San froze up after the call, staring at the wall in front of him, loading whatever just happened in that short call. He quickly rushed to the bathroom to take a bath after he remembered that his lover is going to be here soon, stumbling over a chair and non-existent boulder on the carpeted floor in his room.

\---

When San finished up showering and standing in front of a mirror above the sink, wiping his face off and sporting a set of new clothing to sleep, a white hoodie owned by Seonghwa; which he brings along when they're dancing together for practice every Friday night, (it was yesterday) just in case the weather gets colder.

Oh don't get them wrong, they're only performing while streaming out of hobby to their growing audience (It's reaching 50 thousand viewers now and going strong, they couldn't believe what the hell happened in the span of 3 months), and San loves to do so. And so does all of his friends, including his boyfriend.

He remembered that he didn't bring a jacket nor anything to warm him up that day when they finished practicing, slightly shivering whenever the cold wind hitting him out of nowhere. The older male, who immediately stopped and took off his hoodie in the middle of their walk--and it startled San because without him saying or warn him about anything, and ordered him to raise his arms up so he can put the outerwear on him.

Unfortunately, he accidentally flashed his god-tier abdomen to a group of girls that shrieked in admiration with 'Ooh's from them (San was jealous of it) and Seonghwa immediately bowed apologetically to them and quickly pulls San away from the place in a hurried manner, embarrassed. Fortunately, he received many kisses on his pouty lips and hugs for extra warmth (also because somebody was jealous) before they both parted ways.

He hung the face towel at a smiley hook sticker on the wall, stopping halfway at the sight of the hoodie that reminded him of that day; he earned praises, head pats, and smiles thrown to his way when he's looking or when he's not looking from Seonghwa in the stream, even the audience went nuts in the chat saying that he looks so head over heels for him, some asking if they're dating and so on. The corner of his lips pulled wider at the smell of his lover's favourite laundry brand.

He walked out of the bathroom in a good mood, humming to Woodz's Love Me Harder, his body slightly swaying to the song and he swiftly spins when he reached the chorus of the song, his back bumping into something hard--thinking it's a wall and mumbles an apology in reflex--until he hears a familiar chuckle from his back.

"You smell nice"

The familiar raven-haired male commented as he moves both of his hands to squeeze the other male's arms gently.

"S-Sorry! I didn't notice you coming in"

San looks up to Seonghwa, his cheeks instantly flushed at the closeness, and the older one hunches over to peck his forehead softly.

"It's alright sweetheart, you wanna play some pc games as usual?"

Seonghwa hummed at the end of his sentence, raising his eyebrows. San turned around to face him, looking up and nodding with excitement.

"Yeah! We can play together if you want to!"

He bounces slightly on his toes and the latter pulls him closer by the waist, making their torsos bump into each other.

"That's alright, I'll continue to read the novel you recommended recently while you play"

"R-Really?"  
San gasp slightly when the taller one suddenly kisses his forehead again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine if you're having fun with me around"  
Seonghwa smiles and continues to give San more pecks all over his cheeks as it begins to darken in response, pursing his lips quietly before opening them again to reply.

"O-Okay, if you say so"

Both of the males continue to spend the rest of their late-night date with sounds from the game San is playing while he sits on Seonghwa's lap with one of his arms loop around the younger's slender waist, holding the book with one hand on his right. Laughter from the jet black haired male fills the room once in a while because he's amused by the latter's expressive reaction to the game. San is feeling at peace again, thanking the heavens for Seonghwa as his comfort.


End file.
